Heroes
by LLJoJo
Summary: Camp Rock/Hannah Montana/Wizards of Waverly Place/Heroes crossover story. When love is separated two best friends grow closer together than they should. Mitchie/Miley and Mitchie/Alex
1. Chapter 1

_I was watching the first season of heroes, because I have nothing better to do, and got a fairly good idea. To make a Camp Rock/Hannah Montana/Heroes crossover with Alex from Wizards of Waverly Place cause I don't like the character Selena play in Hannah Montana._

_Anyway it's about Mitchie, Miley, Alex, Jackson, Lily and other characters from Heroes later in the story._

_All of them have powers and this is set during the last season of Heroes when Nathan was hunting and capturing everyone that has powers, so they are all on the run together. Mitchie has the power to absorb people power (Peter's power), Miley has the ability to read other people feelings, Jackson has invisibility, Lily can paint the future, and Alex can control the weather._

_Mitchie and Alex have been best friends since they were little, and have always been there for one another. Mitchie and Miley have been dating for about a year now and are very much in love, even though Mitchie and Alex have very strong feeling for each other they just don't want to ruin there friendship._

_Here we go. Please enjoy._

A car rolls down the road in the back three girls sleep. Mitchie in the middle as Alex and Miley cuddle into her sides. Mitchie has her arm around Miley and her fingers lased with Alex. In the front Jackson is driving and Lily is on the passenger side drawing her eyes white as they focus on the paper in front of her.

After a few second she come out of it "What are you doing. You know they can track us when we use our powers." Jackson tells her.

"I can't control it." Lily says. "Plus we need this to tell us where the new Primatech location is."

"Well did you at lest get it." Jackson asks try to see the drawing

Lily cringes and shows him "Not really."

He looks over to see a drawing of the three girls in the back seat in there current position "That useful." Jackson scoffs as he looks back to the road.

"Sorry I can't…"Lily start.

Jackson interrupts "Control it. I know." Jackson tells her then yawns looks at his watch "It about time for Mitchie to drive. Will you wake her up?"

Lily looks back at the girls "They looks so cozy. I don't want to wake them." then looks over to Jackson "I'll drive and she can take my shift."

Jackson pulls over and looks back at them "How the hell does Mitchie do that?"

"What?" Lily asks.

"Date my sister and is still able to keep a steady relationship with a girl that obviously likes her too. Without my sister clawing Alex's eyes out." Jackson says.

Lily smiles and shrugs "Maybe they just have an understanding."

"I guess." Jackson says as they switch places "One of these days I'm going to get Mitchie secret to getting two girls at once."

Lily buckles up and looks at him "You might want to get over the hurdle of getting one first." she tells him as she pulls back on to the road.

_Should I keep going? or trash in and go to the next story?_


	2. Chapter 2

_No one really like the idea to continue on with my Rosie/Carter story so I thought I'd get back to my other one, and I actually had a dreams about this chapter. A little weird I know. Anyway enjoy._

A few hours later Mitchie is driving with Miley in the passenger seat and Jackson, Lily and Alex in the back asleep. Miley is awake with her arm out her window, moving it up and down like at wave. She has her head resting on her own shoulder as she looks out her window.

Mitchie looks over to her and smiles "What are you doing pretty girl?" She asks.

Miley doesn't move "Thinking."

"About what?" Mitchie asks.

Miley finally looks over to her and smiles moving closer so she can rest her chin on Mitchie's shoulder "I was thinking about how much I love you." Miley tells her.

"Oh really?" Mitchie asks with as smile. Miley nods "How much would that be?"

"More than you can even imagine." Miley says.

"I think I might have an idea." Mitchie says with a smile

Miley rests her hand on Mitchie legs giving her thigh a light squeezes "I doubt that." Miley whispers seductively in Mitchie ear. Mitchie groans as Miley moves her hand higher then pulls the car over to the side "What are you doing?"

Mitchie ignores the question as she turns off the car, puts it in park then turns to Miley. Mitchie cups Miley's face in her hands and pulls her in to a searing kiss. Miley moans into the kiss as Mitchie hands move from her face to Miley waist to under her shirt. Miley knows exactly were this is going and pulls away "Mitch we can't." Miley whispers.

"Why not?" Mitchie pouts.

"Cause there are people in the backseat. What if they wake up?" Miley explains.

"Then they'll catch one hell of a show." Mitchie jokes.

Mitchie tries to kiss her again, but Miley stops her "Mitchie." she says.

Mitchie sighs "They're not going to wake up babe. Lilly and Jackson have been up for 12 hours and Alex sleeps like a rock." Mitchie tells her then tucks a piece of hair behind Miley's ear "I just want to be with you…but I can wait."

Mitchie pulls away from her "I can't." Miley says then grabs her by the shirt pulling Mitchie back to her and back to the kiss. The kiss turns intense quick as their tongues battle it out and Mitchie's hands find there way back to where they were stopped. Miley, still holding on to Mitchie shirt, lays back bringing Mitchie on top of her.

Miley hands move to the back of Mitchie's head as Mitchie's move down to Miley jeans. She quickly undoes the bottom and the zipper and slides her hand in receiving a groan of approval from Miley when her fingers rub against her. Miley pulls away and lets out a loud moan as Mitchie lightly rubs her clit. Mitchie stops for a second and looks down at her "Shh, babe they might wake up." Mitchie whispers.

"Well then they'll get on hell of a show." Miley whispers back with a smiles.

Mitchie smiles and without warning jams two fingers into Miley making her gasp. Mitchie leans down placing kisses along Miley neck as Miley's hips starts moving with her hand. Miley moans loudly again "Babe." Mitchie whisper warningly against Miley skin. Miley places her right hand over her own mouth as the other claws at Mitchie's back.

Mitchie continues to kiss, lick, and nip at Miley exposed neck as her fingers work their magic out of sight. Mitchie hears something to her right and turn to see Alex staring directly at her. Mitchie just looks at her not really knowing what to do, then she sees Alex move closer to her. Without a word Alex moves until their lips are together.

At first Mitchie is frozen, Alex kissing her as she is having sex with Miley. But it quickly wears off as she feels Alex's lips move against hers, and Miley hand grabs her hand making it move again. Mitchie quickens the pace of her fingers and starts moving her lips with Alex as she feels Alex run her tongue against her lips. Without hesitating she opens her mouth to let Alex in.

Alex tongue runs into her mouth and against her own just as Miley left hand moves to under her shirt and starts lightly caressing her back, making Mitchie groan. Her fingers increase their pace and she hears Miley muffles moans coming more quickly. Alex hands cups Mitchie face and her thumb strokes Mitchie cheek as Mitchie pushes their tongues into Alex mouth earning her a moan from Alex.

Miley nails dig into Mitchie back as Mitchie feels Miley tighten around her fingers and let out a muffles yell against her own hand. Alex pulls away from Mitchie giving her a last light kiss then moves back to her seat. Mitchie's eyes stay on Alex until Miley grabs her face making her look at her "Are you okay?" Miley asks.

"Huh?…Yeah I'm fine…I just thought I hear something." Mitchie lies.

"Oh. What was it?" Miley asks.

"Nothing." Mitchie says

Miley smiles and kisses her then reaches down pulling Mitchie hand out of her pants and brings it to lips giving it a soft kiss "Your hands are magical. I swear when you touch me I go to my own little world." Miley tells her.

"Oh I believe that." Mitchie says with a smile.

_Good? Bad? Should I stop writting?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't know why, but I don't like the way I've been writing lately. Reading it back it just sounds weird so sorry it's not my best, but I really wanted to update. Enjoy**_

Mitchie pulls into a gas station, she slams on the breaks jolting everyone awake "Sorry." she mumble then gets out.

Miley looks at her girlfriend worried, the three people in the back follow Mitchie out "We need a break anyway." Jackson tells Mitchie when he passes her.

Mitchie leans against the car as she pumps gas into the almost empty car. Miley waits until Jackson, Lilly, and Alex are in the store then walks over to Mitchie. She leans against the car beside her "Are you okay? You acted weird ever since we got back on the road."

Mitchie sighs and rubs her eyes "I'm just tired."

"It's more than that." Miley says then pauses closing her eyes to concentrate for a second "Your feeling confused." She opens her eyes and looks at Mitchie puzzled "Why are you confused?"

Mitchie stand up striate and stands in front of Miley "Do not use your powers on me." she says angry "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Well what am I supposed to do when you won't talk to me?" Miley asks just as upset.

Mitchie takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly "I just have a lot of stuff on my mind, okay." Mitchie explains.

Miley moves closer to her wrapping her arms about Mitchie "You can talk to me. It might be good to get this stuff off your mind for a while and let someone else deal with it."

Mitchie leans her head against Miley's "Thank you." Mitchie tells her then her eyes move past Miley to see Alex watching them from inside the store, Mitchie looks back to Miley quickly and offers her a light smile "But I'm fine. So why don't you let me finish up here and you go get us something to eat."

Miley smiles and gives her a light kiss before pulling away "Anything junk food right?" Miley asks as she walks backwards to the store.

"You know me too well." Mitchie laughs.

Miley mouths 'I love you' and blows her a kiss, Mitchie pretends to catch it and places it over her heart. Once Miley is gone Mitchie groans and falls back against the car.

In the store Lilly comes up to Miley pushing a tiny shopping cart "Hey, what's up with Mitchie?" Lilly asks.

"I don't know. She just keeps saying she's fine." Miley tells her slightly annoyed that her girlfriend won't open up to her.

"Why don't you ask Alex." Lilly suggests, Miley looks at her confused "Who would know what was going on with Mitchie better than her best friend?"

"Her girlfriend." Miley whispers too low for Lilly to catch. Alex comes up behind them and throw a few bags of chips into the cart "What's going on with Mitchie?" Miley asks her suddenly.

Alex looks at her for a second then laughs lightly "I don't know what your talking about Miley." Alex looks over to see Mitchie come into the store "She looks fine to me, but I'll talk to her."

Miley stops her "I think I can do that."

"I think that you've already tried and apparently you can't." Alex tells her then walks away.

"Why is Mitchie friends with her?" Miley asks no one really.

Lilly shakes her head "Hey, why don't you just read her." Lilly suggests.

"I did, but all I got was confusion." Miley tells her.

"It's probably nothing." Lilly assure her as they start to shop.

Alex runs over to Mitchie as she pays for gas and jumps onto her back "You know what I realized?" Mitchie nods in response "You haven't said 'hi' to me today."

They both chuckles as Alex jumps down, Mitchie turns to her "Hi Alex. What's going on with you today?" Mitchie asks her with a smile.

"I should be asking you that question." Alex tells her "Your girlfriend wants to know." she explains when Mitchie looks at her weird.

Mitchie nods "I'm fine."

"'I'm fine' should be tattooed on your forehead." Alex tells her as she pokes Mitchie on the forehead with ever word.

Mitchie playfully slaps her hand away "It would save everyone from asking me, 'are you okay' every three seconds." they both laugh, Mitchie stops and looks at her seriously "Are we really going to pretend nothing happened?"

Alex shrugs "I think that's your call."

Just when Mitchie is about to answer a taser shoots throw the window of the store and into her shoulder. It barely affects her, she just groans in pain and tires to pull it out but can't. She looks over and sees a bunch of guy dressed in black with gun rush into the store. Mitchie pushes Alex down and away from danger then turns to the guys sending each of them flying back out of the store with a flick of her wrist.

Miley, Jackson and Lilly come running toward them "Mitchie." Miley yells.

"Go out the back, I'll meet you there." Mitchie yells back at them as she continues to fight the men back. Jackson and Lilly run to the back as Miley stays put. Another van pulls up with more guys, so Mitchie sends a fire ball out of her hand and to the van, making it explode. "Alex we need rain." She tells Alex seeing the flames getting close to the gas pumps.

Alex jumps up from behind Mitchie and closes her eyes as rain starts to fall outside. Mitchie looks behind them to see Miley still standing behind them "Miley go." Mitchie screams at her.

Miley finally turns and runs to the back she runs into the next room panicked when she can't find anyone. She hears screams in the next room and what sounds more tasers going off. She hears the door knob to the room start to open then feels a hand over her mouth she tries to get away until she hears Jackson voice in her ear "Miley it's me. Be quiet or they'll hear you." He tells her "I've got Lily. We need to get out of here before they find us."

"Not without Mitchie." Miley whispers to him.

The door opens and in walks Nathan Patraillie holding a gun in his hand. He looks around the room as Jackson walks them backwards until Lilly hits into the wall. Nathan looks toward the noise and starts to them.

Just as he get to them Mitchie comes running in almost dragging Alex behind her they stop when they see him, and start to run but he points the gun at them. They both put there hands in the air "Mitchie Torres." Nathan starts walking to them "I was hoping I would run into you."

"Nathan Patrellie I was hoping I would never see your face." Mitchie tells him.

"I think you would make a wonderful addition to our team." Nathan says.

Mitchie laughs "Like I would ever help you do this to our own kind. I would never turn on them like you." Mitchie says mad dropping her hand to her sides.

He lowers his gun "I understand why you would think that, but I'm not hurting anyone. I'm merely containing them until we can understand why they have these powers, and how to get rid of them."

"You mean kidnapping them, imprisoning them, then testing on them like lab rats." Mitchie says

"Mitchie if we could work together, we could get this whole thing under control, and none of yours or my people would have to die." Nathan tells her "I know what you can do. How powerful you really are, and I can make this very difficult for you. Or I could let you and Miss Russo go if you help us find Primiteck and it's followers." Mitchie looks back at Alex who looks at her scared Nathan steps closer to her Mitchie steps backwards. Nathan smiles and points his gun at her "Fine we'll do this the hard way."

"I guess we will." Mitchie says, Miley struggles to get lose for her brother but he holds tight. Nathan starts to pull the trigger but a second before he does Mitchie flicks her wrist and sends the gun flying a crossed the room.

Nathan chuckles "Looks like you've picked up a few new tricks."

"I few." Mitchie says flatly.

"Has she?" He asks and starts to Alex, but before he can get a step Mitchie sends him flying into the wall then turns grabs Alex, send a fire ball up busting out the ceiling and flies up in to the shy.

"Damn it." Nathan says as he looks up only to see the sonic boom left. Another man enter the room looking at Nathan as he's getting off the ground "Burn this place to the ground and make sure everyone knows it was them that did it." Nathan tells him and walks out with him.

"At least we know there safe." Lily whispers to Miley

"For now." Miley whisper back.

"Lets get out of here." Jackson tells them and leads them to and exit.

Miles and Miles away Mitchie finally lands on some old abandon road, Alex still in her arms she lets her down, but Alex still clings to her. Alex's arms wrapped around her neck "I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you." Alex whispers in to Mitchie neck.

Mitchie wraps her arms tight around Alex's waist "Your never going to lose me. Okay?" Alex doesn't answer Mitchie pulls her away and makes Alex look at her "Nothing can keep me from you. Okay? We'll get through this together. You and me. Like always."

Alex nod and hugs her again "You and me." Alex whispers to her "That how it's suppose to be."

After hugging a few more second they pull away "We should walk to a hotel or something. It'll be getting late soon." Mitchie tells her.

Alex grabs onto Mitchie left arm as they start walking down the road, Mitchie flinches and pulls away. Alex looks at her arms and sees blood running down it and off her finger tips. She slowly and carefully pulls Mitchie sleeve up to see a taser prong still in her shoulder "We need to get you to a hospital." Alex tells her.

"I'm fine we just need a first-aid kit." Mitchie says trying to play it off like it's nothing. "Get to a hotel or something, fine out where we are, then try to fine our way back to the others." Mitchie explains to her. Alex nods then goes to her other side snuggling in to it as they again start the long walk down the road.

"So flying was cool." Alex says after a few seconds of silences.

"Yeah. I wish I was there to see his face when we took off." Mitchie says with a smile "Idiot should have known I was going to take his power. He said he knew what I could do."

"Maybe he wanted us to get away." Alex suggests.

"Why would you say that?" Mitchie asks.

"I don't know. He just didn't do much to stop us, I mean he had a gun if he wanted to stop us he could have." Alex explains "Like he want you to take his power and get away."

"Maybe he wants to track us to Primateck." Mitchie says Alex shrugs "To bad we don't know where it is."

"And we don't have Lilly anymore to draw for us." Alex says

Mitchie stop "Shit Miley." she groans "I just left her there. He could have her right now. I have to go back." She says panicked then starts to fly off.

Alex grabs her stopping her "She has Lilly and Jackson. She's fine." She tries to reassure Mitchie "Right now we need to get that out of your arm and get it cleaned up. Before you die and I'm left alone."

Mitchie sighs "Your right."

Alex smile proudly as they start walking yet again "I'm always right." Then kicks Mitchie in the butt playfully.

Mitchie gasps "Oh that's how your going to play." Mitchie says half laughing as she starts chasing Alex. She finally catches her at the end of the road, she wraps her arms around her from behind and lifts her into the air. They both laugh and try to catch there breath after Mitchie sets her down. Mitchie groans in pain and moves her shoulder around trying to ease the pain "That was a stupid idea." She says laughing.

Alex nods and kiss she shoulder "Your just full of them."

_**Good? Bad? Death?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I've been going back and forth with where I'm going with this story. I've been getting really good ideas in reviews, I don't want to tell you from who because that will give it away. Anyway this is how I thought it should go (The start of it anyway) I'll probably change my mind later and have to change the whole chapter. Enjoy._

After hotwiring a car in the back of the store, Lilly, Jackson and Miley are on the road yet again. Lilly drives with Jackson rides shotgun and Miley sets in the back, her head resting against the window as she watches the world pass by. As she watches each tree pass by her quickly, she can't help but think that using her power to feel what Mitchie was feeling had gotten them caught.

Her girlfriend was out there, god knows where, no car, no money, no nothing, and it was all her fault. Her mind races with the millions of dangers that her girl could be in right now, until her stomach stops everything "Stop the car. Pull over." Miley tells Lilly.

Lilly looks back at her friend and when she sees her pale face she pulls the car to the side of the road. As soon as the car stop Miley jumps out, crouches beside the back tire and empties her stomach. After a few minutes of throwing up her breakfast and lunch Jackson comes up beside her and hands her a bottle of water.

Miley takes it and rinses out her mouth "You okay?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah. I just got car sick, I guess." Miley tells him as she gets up.

"A lots happened." Jackson says, Miley nods as she takes a sip of her water "She fine, Miley." he tells her.

Miley looks at him "How do you know that?"

Jackson hands her a piece of paper "Lilly drew this."

She looks at the drawing of Mitchie and Alex in a hotel room, Mitchie is setting on the bed and Alex is standing up in front of her with her and on Mitchie shoulder. Miley looks at it a second then sees hotel phone in the back with a phone number on it "There's a phone number." Miley say excited "We need to get to a phone." She tells her brother then jumps back into the car then speeds away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchie and Alex stand outside a rundown hotel leaned up against a wall. Alex watches the manager's office as soon as she sees him walk into the back she turns to Mitchie and nods. Mitchie walks in front of the door and picks the lock to the room easy and pull Alex into the room, she puts a 'do not disturb sign' on the door and lock it quickly.

She turns to see Alex coming out of the bathroom with a first-aid kit. Mitchie sets on the bed and lifts her sleeve up, Alex looks at the piece of steel sticking out of Mitchie shoulder not exactly sure what to do "Just pull it out." Mitchie tells her.

Alex nods then grips it in her right hand and places her left on shoulder, and with one quick yank pulls it out. Alex looks to Mitchie to make sure she alright, Mitchie nods for her to finish. When alcohol hits Mitchie wound she hisses in pain and pulls away, Alex chuckle lightly and pulls her arm back "Big baby." Alex whispers. Mitchie smiles and watches as Alex finishes cleaning and dressing her injured shoulder. Once she's finished she leans down and gives it a light kiss "All better." She tells Mitchie as she pulls away.

"Thanks." Mitchie says looking up at her.

"You know you really need to meet someone who can heal, cause then you'd be unstoppable." Alex says and places her hand on Mitchie shoulder.

Mitchie is just about to say something when the phone rings making them both freeze. Mitchie stands up then picks the phone up after a few more rings. She bring it to her ear slowly "Mitchie, it's Miley." Mitchie hears which makes her sigh with relief.

"Miley, are you okay?" Mitchie asks. Upon hearing Miley's name Alex rolls her eyes and lays down on the bed starting up at the ceiling as Mitchie goes on with her conversation.

"Better, now that I know your okay." Miley says "Where are you?"

Mitchie looks around for something to tell her where she is and find it on base of the phone 'property of Odessa inn' "Odessa." Mitchie says mostly to herself then looks over to Alex "That Texas, right?" Alex shrugs.

"Your in Texas?" Miley asks shocked.

"Where are you?" Mitchie asks.

"Nebraska." Miley whispers.

Mitchie sighs "I guess I could fly us to you guys." Mitchie says.

"No." Miley answers quickly "I just don't think it's safe for any of us to use our powers. Nathan is probably looking for you even more now that you refused to help him." Miley explains.

"That's true. So what do we do?" Mitchie asks.

"I don't know." Miley says in almost tears.

Mitchie can hear it through the phone "Hey, we're going to be okay. We'll fine a way back to each other." Mitchie assures her, Miley sniffs "We're okay. We're both safe and with people that will keep us safe. Nathan can't keep this up forever, and we'll find Primitech and help being every one of…"

"I want to marry you." Miley says out of nowhere, Mitchie stays quite for a few moments "Your shocked? We've been together for years, we love each other and your shocked that I want to marry you?" Miley asks getting mad as Mitchie stays quite "You do love me right?"

"Of course I love you." Mitchie tells her still a little taken back by Miley statement.

"Then what's so shocking about us getting married?" Miley asks.

"It's not that it just…" Mitchie takes a deep breath "You've never wanted to talk about it before."

"Well I want to talk about it now." Miley says.

Mitchie shakes her head "Why? Why now?"

"Because I just realized that your not here and it sucks and I never want to be without you again." Miley explains to her.

Mitchie rubs her temples "I don't think that now is that time to talk about this." Mitchie tells her.

Miley scoffs "Fine I guess will just talk later."

"Miley I…" Mitchie start and stops when she hear Miley hang up on her. She pulls the phone away from her ear and hangs it up "I love you too." She says to no one, then lays back on the bed beside Alex who snuggles into her side. Mitchie wraps her arms around Alex and kiss her on the head.

"Do we have a plan?" Alex asks.

Mitchie tightens her arms about Alex "Yeah, stay here."

Alex smiles and nestles her head into Mitchie neck "Fine with me."

_Good? Bad? Does it make Halloween seem less scary?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Kinda short but informational more to come soon. Enjoy._

A little over a week later Alex stands outside of a pawn shop, bored she kicks a few rocks around until she sees Mitchie come out. Alex walks over to her, Mitchie waits for Alex to get next to her then they both start walking "Well we can rent that hotel room now." Mitchie tells her.

"How much did we get?" Alex asks.

"Enough for me to buy you breakfast." Mitchie tells her with a smile.

Alex smiles "Are you asking me on a date, Mitchie?" she asks and lightly pushes Mitchie shoulder slightly.

"Are you saying yes, Alex?" Mitchie asks and holds her arms out for Alex to take.

Alex looks at her arm for a second before taking it "I will away say yes to you."

"It's cause I'm so damn sexy." Mitchie tells her.

Alex laughs "Yeah, your kinda cute." Alex says as they continue on their way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A long way away Jackson sets in the car in front of a gas station as Miley sets inside a bathroom stall just after emptying her stomach yet again. Miley sets on the floor with her head leaning back against the cold bathroom wall as she tries to get her stomach to calm down and her head to stop spinning. Just when the world seems to melt away for a second there is a light knock on the door "Miley?" Lilly asks outside the door. "Are you okay?"

Miley opens the door but remains on the floor, Lilly peaks into see her pale friend on the floor. Miley smiles weakly at her and hold up a positive pregnancy test "I'm pregnant." Miley says as tears wells up in eyes.

Lilly looks at her shocked as a million questions enter her mind, but "Are you sure?" is the first one to make it out. Miley open the door more revealing a few more positive pregnancy test on the floor "What? How?" Lilly asks still shocked.

"Two very good questions." Miley says "And I don't know."

Lilly looks at her for a second "Did you cheat on Mitchie?" she asks trying to find an explanation.

"No." Miley says quickly "I would never do that."

"You have to tell Mitchie." Lilly tells her.

Miley stand up "What am I supposed to tell her? Sorry I haven't called you in a week, because I'm mad at you cause you doesn't want to marry me, but surprise I'm pregnant." Miley almost screams at her a tears roll down her cheeks "And some how, I'm not sure how but you're the father." Miley chuckle throw her tears "I don't think she'd believe that. Hell I don't believe it and it's happening to me."

Lilly looks at her friend knowing she probably right "You still have to tell her." Lilly says after a short pause.

Miley sniffles and wipes a few tears away "I know, I'm just scared…I don't want to lose her."

Lilly hugs her crying friend "It'll be okay. Everything will be okay." Lilly says trying to comforted her, but knowing that everything was far from okay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Odessa Mitchie and Alex has just came into their room from ordering breakfast laughing at a joke that Mitchie had just made. Alex pushes her playfully into the room "Your so stupid." Alex laughs.

"Whatever." Mitchie says as she laughs "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." Alex says as she sets on the bed flipping in the TV and tries to find something interesting. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door, Alex gets up and looks out the window to see it's a delivery guy with their breakfast. She walks over to the bathroom and knocks on the door "Mitchie the food is here."

"The money in my pocket, the doors open." Mitchie tells her.

Alex open the door and walks into the bathroom, she grabs Mitchie jeans that are laying on the floor she start to go throw them and quickly find the money in a pocket. She pulls it out and accidentally pulls something else out that falls to the ground. Alex starts to pick it up and sees that it's a ring, a beautiful diamond ring. She can tell right away that it's an engagement ring and her heart sinks, was Mitchie going to purpose to Miley.

"Hey did you find it?" Mitchie asks peeking her head out.

Alex quickly tucks it into her hand so Mitchie can't see it and hold up the money giving Mitchie a smile "Yeah I found it." Mitchie smiles them pulls her head back into the shower.

Alex walks out of the bathroom quickly feeling numb, she was going to lose Mitchie, was her only thought as tear threaten to spill over. She was going to lose Mitchie forever…unless she did something quick.

_Good? Bad? Do you hate it now?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Writers block SUCKS._**

**_I got up this morning and wanted to write though, so I'm hoping that this is just the start and I'll get out more later. Enjoy._**

In Odessa Alex sets on the bed starting at the ring in her hand, getting madder and madder with each passing second. Until Mitchie finally emerges from the bathroom "I'm starving." Mitchie says as she dabs her hair with a towel. She searches for food container, but finds none "Where's the food?" She asks confused.

"I didn't answer the door." Alex tells her flatly, Mitchie is just about to ask her why when Alex holds up the ring for her to see "This fell out of your pants when I was pulling out the money." Mitchie sighs and looks at her feet Alex stand up furious and starts screaming at her. "What she says you're getting married and all of a sudden you're getting married? How weak willed are you? Do you just do what you what she tells you now?"

"It's not hers." Mitchie almost whisper as she keeps looking at her feet.

This makes Alex stop yelling and looks at Mitchie confused "Whose is it?"

Mitchie takes a deep breath and looks up at Alex "Its kinda yours." she tells Alex nervously.

Alex heart skips a beat, but she tries to remain calm Mitchie could mean anything "What?" Alex whisper out.

"Uhh…I bought it for you when we were nine." Mitchie explains timidly then smiles at her best friend "I saved up for a whole year to get you the perfect ring. I was going to purpose to you on your birthday, but I chickened out. I was going to pawn it, but I just couldn't part with it. It's like having a part of you with me…kinda."

Alex looks at the ring in her hand and can't stop a smile from forming on her face "You got it for me?" Alex asks in a small whisper.

Mitchie shrugs "I was nine and in love."

Alex looks at her "In love?"

Mitchie takes a step to Alex and reaches out putting her hand on Alex cheek, rubbing a small circle with her thumb "Yeah." Mitchie breathes out. Alex feels like her heart is going to burst as she sees Mitchie lean closer to her, and she can't stop herself from moving closer as well.

Their lips touch lightly barely grazing one another's, but still managing to send a jot through both girls. Alex shivers and Mitchie runs her hands slowly up and down Alex's arms, almost like to warm her up, but she was anything but cold. Alex moves her hands up to cup Mitchie face and gently pull Mitchie lips more into hers, silently giving Mitchie permission to take to kiss further.

Mitchie does just that grabbing Alex by the hips pulling their bodies together and slowly moving her lips over Alex, creating a slow steady rhythm. Mitchie runs her tongue over Alex lower lips, but before Alex has time to do anything the phone rings to life. The girls both freezes and pull away to rest their foreheads on each others. Alex watches as Mitchie closes her eyes tightly as trying to escape this moment of trying to well the phone to stop ringing. But when she opens her eyes to look into Alex she only says one word "Miley." Mitchie barely whispers.

Alex hears her loud and clears and she tries to hold back tears as she pulls out of Mitchie grasp and runs out of the run. Mitchie watches as Alex runs out and slams the door then looks over to the phone still ringing on the table, unaware of just how importation that call was going to. She takes a deep breath and run out the door after Alex and into the suddenly poring rain. She knows that Alex is causing it and that they could get caught but that the last thing on her mind as she finally catches up to her.

"Alex. Alex stop. Wait. I'm sorry. I take it back." Mitchie screams over the rain.

"You can't take it back, it's already done." Alex screams not tuning around.

Mitchie finally grabs her arm "Your right I don't take it back. I love you Alex." She says honestly .

Alex pushes her away "Stop saying that."

"Why? I thought telling someone you love them is a good thing." Mitchie says confused.

"It is. When the person telling you doesn't have a girlfriend waiting for her somewhere." Alex tells her.

"You're the one that kissed me, while I was having sex with that girlfriend." Mitchie shouts at her.

"I know I shouldn't have." Alex says.

"But you did, and I felt the way you kiss me. You just don't kiss anyone like that, and that kiss in there…you can't tell me you didn't feel that." Lighting streaks a crossed the shy and for the fist time Mitchie gets a clear look at Alex's face, tears stream down her red cheeks.

Mitchie tries to touch her but Alex steps back "I can't do this with you Mitchie. I can't." she cries.

"Why not?" Mitchie asks.

"Cause as soon as this is all over your going back to Miley, and forget all about me." Alex tells her crying at the thought.

"I could never forget you." Mitchie says hurt that Alex would even think she could do that "Fuck with Miley I was just trying to get over you." Mitchie tells her.

"What?" Alex asks confused.

"I care about Miley I do, but I love you Alex. I have since we were 9 and I've never stop not for a second." Mitchie confesses to her then steps closer "I never stopped loving you I just lead to live without you, but I don't want to do that anymore."

"Why?" Alex asks

"Cause I love you, Alex." Mitchie tells her and tries to grab her, but Alex pulls away.

"But why I need to know why?" Alex screams frustrated making the sky flicker with lighting again.

"Because… you're the only one that can get me to smile after I've had a bad day. Because you're the only person in this whole world that knows everything about me, and can tell what I'm thinking without me saying a word. Because you miss your parents, but you'll never complain about it. Because I know you love me too, but you didn't want to hurt Miley. And because you're the only person in the world that cold get me to give one of these embarrassing speakers…in the poring rain" The rain starts to let up a little "But if you need to hear why I love you." Mitchie steps closer bringing Alex into her arms "I can go all night."

Alex relaxes into Mitchie arm as the rain comes to a stop "I think you've said enough." She says with a light smile, then brings their lips together.

_**Good? Bad? Will I die of writers block?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_In this chapter there was supposed to be a love scene between Mitchie and Alex, but I just thought that Mitchie couldn't do that to Miley, so I took it now the ending is a little off. So sorry I'm not sure how to fix or I'm just lazy. Enjoy it anyway._**

A few hours later Mitchie and Alex lay in each others arms under the covers. "Were you really going to propose to me?" Alex asks breaking their comfortable silence.

Mitchie smiles at her "Yeah, I was so serious. I even asked your parents, who were thrilled about it by the way." Mitchie tells Alex making her smile "I was going to do it in our tree house, you remember the tree house?"

"It where we had our first kiss, how could I forget? My first boyfriend had just dumped me and you told me that I was too good for him then kissed me." Alex says smiling at the memory.

"It was the day I relived I was in love with you." Mitchie says.

Alex chuckled "We were nine."

"So." Mitchie says hugging her tighter "How could I not fall in love with you in that moment, you were so cute with that little red ribbon in your hair, and that dirty sunflower dress and converse shoes. You were so beautiful and I just had to kiss you, then I remember thinking that you're the only one I want to kiss for the rest of my life."

Alex leans closer to her brushing their noses together "I know the feeling." She whispers before bring their lips together for a few seconds before pulling back "Finish the story." Alex tells her.

Mitchie smiles and continues with the story "I was going to be in the tree house, and I went to my mother garden and picked a whole bunch of flowers, and I made a sign that said 'Marry me'" Mitchie explains.

"Why didn't you do it?" Alex asks.

"I got caught with the flowers and grounded for picking them, then my dog ate the sign. So I took it as a sign, and didn't do it." Mitchie tells her a little sad.

Alex kisses her again "I love you." She whispers when she pulls away "And just for the record I would have said 'yes'." Alex sighs happily then she snuggles into Mitchie resting her head on her shoulder

Just as they are starting to get comfortable again the phone rings, they look at each other knowing who it is "What are you going to tell her?" Alex asks a little nervous.

"The truth." Mitchie tell her.

"Over the phone, Mitchie you can't do that to her." Alex says getting off the bed.

"Okay, so I won't tell her everything, but she has a right to know. I can't keep lying to her; it's not fair to her." Mitchie says.

Alex nods then gives Mitchie a kiss before walking away to the door "I'll go get some food or something."

"Be careful." Mitchie tells her making Alex smile and nod before leaving. Mitchie takes a deep breath then answers the phone "Hello."

"Mitchie where have you been, I thought something had happened to you." Miley voice screams through the phone.

"Me and Alex were…eating...out" Mitchie tells her.

"Oh….I have something importation to tell you, and I'm not sure how your going to take it." Miley says a little scared.

"You can tell me anything Miley you know that." Mitchie says trying to reassure her.

Miley takes a deep breath before letting it out "I'm pregnant." She whispers.

Mitchie mouth falls open and she opens it and closes it several times trying to come up with something to say "What?" She finally says.

"I know this sounds crazy, but it's yours. I'm not sure how, but you're the only one I've have sex with in the last two years. I would never cheat on you Mitchie I love you way too much." Miley ramble in one breath, the last sentence makes Mitchie cringe "I going to keep it, I want to have our baby." Miley finishes, Mitchie stays quite for what seems like forever "Please say something." Miley whispers clutching the phone tight to her ear.

"We're going to have a baby?" Mitchie finally whispers breathless then gets quiet again as she sets back onto the bed and lays her head onto her hand and the other one holds on to the phone.

"Mitchie please say something, please I can't do this without you." Miley cries.

Hearing Miley cry snaps her out of her daze; she can't stand to hear anyone cry much less someone she really cares about. She lifts her head up "It's going to be okay, Miley calm down, you being upset could hurt the baby." Miley brightens up a little knowing that Mitchie cares about the baby "We'll figure something out, okay. Everything going to be okay." She repeats trying to convince herself.

"Are we okay?" Miley asks.

Mitchie shuts her eyes tightly "Yeah, we okay." She tells Miley making her smile a little "Why don't you get some sleep. You're probably exhausted."

"Your right…I love you." Miley says.

"I love you too." Mitchie whispers hating herself for saying it, but not wanting to hurt Miley or the baby, she hangs up and falls back onto her bed.

About an hour later Alex walks into the room food in hands to see Mitchie setting on the floor leaning up against the bed, with a bottle of half empty Vodka in her hand. "I'm guessing Miley didn't take it so well." She says as she kneels down next to her.

Mitchie chuckles "I don't get to tell her, she had a little surprise of her own to tell me." Alex looks at her curiously "She's pregnant. It gets better…it's mine." Mitchie says then takes a drink.

"You believe her?" Alex asks a little shocked.

"Why would she lie about this?" Mitchie asks.

"How is this ever possible?" Alex asks upset.

Mitchie shakes her head "Maybe I got someone's power…"

"To what shoot sperm out of your fingers?" Alex ask then takes a breath "Okay let's say it's true that one of your powers got her pregnant what are you going do are you really ready for a baby…with Miley? You didn't even want to get married."

"Yes I did. She didn't then all of a sudden she wanted to." Mitchie tells her.

"And this is how she gets you. I've seen it happen a million times. Maybe not like this, but girl wants a commitment guy doesn't girl fakes pregnancies and gets it then a few weeks later bye bye baby." Alex explains.

Mitchie sighs and looks at the bottle in her hand "What if it is mine? I can't just abandon it because Miley might be lying." Mitchie says with tears in her eyes.

Alex nods and sets next to her taking the bottle away and taking a drink "What's next?" She asks.

Mitchie reaches behind her and hand Alex a pregnancy test "I don't know how this power works."

_**Good? Bad? Do you want to stop with my ridicules writing streak?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Alex sits on top of the bathroom sink beside her pregnancy test, waiting for it to be done. Mitchie sits on the floor in front of her with her back against the wall and a newspaper in her hand "The eclipse is tomorrow." Mitchie tells her without looking up from the paper "They think it's going to make us lose our powers."

"You think it's true?" Alex asks.

Mitchie shrugs "They do." She says then sets down the paper and looks at Alex "It's what they've been waiting for, there going to send everyone after us tomorrow."

Alex looks at her scared "What are we going to do?"

"Hope like hell it's not true." Mitchie says not having any other idea.

"Don't you think we should have a backup plan just in cause I happens to be true." Alex says.

Mitchie sighs and runs her hands throw her hair "I'll think of something." She looks back up at Alex "Is it ready yet?"

Alex looks at a clock "Yeah." She tells her, Mitchie stands and walks closer to Alex as Alex picks up the test and reads it "It's negative." Alex says and can't help but feel a little disappoint. Mitchie moves so that she in-between Alex legs, she wraps her arms around Alex and places her head on Alex's shoulder, as Alex wraps her arms around Mitchie as well "I should take it again in a few days, just in case."

Mitchie nods against Alex's shoulder "We're going to have to fight tomorrow. I need you with me Alex." Mitchie whispers.

Alex tightens her arms around Mitchie "I'm scared." Alex says.

Mitchie pulls back a little but stay in Alex's arms "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Mitchie tells her firmly.

Alex runs her hand down Mitchie cheek "I know."

The next day Alex stands at the window looking up at the sky when a bunch of black vans catch her eye. She sees them pull into motel and in front of their room "They're here." She yells to Mitchie.

Mitchie walks up beside her and watches a few dozen army men armed jump out and form a perimeter around the motel "I guess I was right." Mitchie eyes grow wide and she grabs Alex and pulls her away from the window, just as they hit the floor an explosion rings out and dust and debris cloud the small room. A few of the guys run into the room throw the new formed whole in the wall, Mitchie jumps up from the rubble and sends them flying right back out. A couple of shots fly toward her making her have to quickly duck to miss getting hit by them, she looks down at Alex who is semi buried in the rubble with a few cuts and scraps here and there "Are you okay?" Mitchie asks, Alex nods and gets up with some help from Mitchie "We need to get out of here."

Out of nowhere something comes out and wraps around Mitchie neck, and before she has time to do anything her hands are tied too "Mitchie." Alex screams as a taser is shot into Mitchie back forcing her to her knees in pain.

Mitchie tries to use her powers, but they don't work "The eclipse." Alex whisper as she looks at the darkness outside.

"Run Alex." Mitchie yells out to her as the tries in vein to get out of her hold.

Before Alex can do anything Nathan walks in "Wait right there Miss. Russo." Nathan tells her as three guys follow him in, in control of holding on to Mitchie at a safe distance. Nathan walks over to a scared Alex.

Alex takes a step back "Stay away her you fuc…" Mitchie starts but stops when anther painful shot of electricity is pumped into her body.

"Stop, please don't hurt her." Alex cries out.

Nathan raises his hand to his guys making them stop. Mitchie hangs her head and tries to recover from the agonizing shock "I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you." Mitchie says throw her teeth earning her a punch to the face by yet another one of Nathan men.

"Don't." Alex whimpers helplessly and looks away as Mitchie receives a few more punishing blows.

Nathan nods to his man making him stop "She quite stubborn isn't she." Nathan says to Alex who doesn't look at him "She going get herself killed, but I don't want to kill her I don't want to kill anyone."

"Liar." Mitchie yells getting another hit to shut her up.

Alex flinches as she hears the impact of ever hit to Mitchie's face and body, until she can't takes it anymore "Stop, what do you want." She screams at Nathan.

"I want to know where I rest of your friends are." Nathan tells her.

"I don't know." Alex whispers.

"Of course you do. Alex don't make this hard on yourself." Nathan says then nods to his guy who starts hitting Mitchie again.

"Okay, fine stop hitting her." Alex says after just a few hits, Nathan holds up his hand making his guy stop "They're in…" starts but stops when she see the light outside start to return.

Mitchie feels her powers start to run back throw her veins and she smiles, though her slip lip, at the guy that had been hitting her before punching him and sending him flying throw the wall. She sends the rest of the guys fly with a flick of her wrist as well as Nathan, then runs over to Alex "Lets get out of here." Mitchie tells her, Alex smiles and wraps her arms around Mitchie neck just before they fly up into the air. Nathan on the ground pulls a gun out and empties it at the couple as they fly off.

Mitchie lands them roughly in some grass. Alex loses her grip of Mitchie and rolls away. Alex chuckles as she gets up and wipes herself off "Your landing could use a little work." She jokes then she turns and sees Mitchie lying on her back blood slowly trickles out from under her "Oh god." She gasps and runs over to Mitchie pulling her into her arms.

She looks down at Mitchie bruised and cut up face not knowing what to do. Mitchie looks up at her as her eyelids start to droop "I guess I can cross get shot off my list of things to do." She tries to joke Alex slightly smiles as she hold back tears then looks around for help but sees nothing "I love you." Mitchie whisper tiredly getting her attention.

Alex pulls her closer and tries to put pressure on her bleeding stomach, but seeing that blood was coming out of her back as well it was a losing battle, so she looks back to Mitchie and leans down connecting there lips together "I love you too." She whispers as she pulls back tears now fully flowing.

Then she realizes that Mitchie isn't moving anymore, that she can't feel her breathing. She pulls back to see Mitchie's eyes closed, Alex grabs her tightly and shakes "Mitchie please, don't. Don't leave me." She cries as she tries to stir her awake. When Alex see that isn't working she looks around again "Help!" She screams as loud as she can "Someone help us, please!"

Alex continues to scream for a while then leans her head down on to Mitchie and starts crying hysterical, so much so that she doesn't hear or see the van pull up behind them. Claire, Peter, and Mohinder jump out and run up to her, Mohinder and Peter tend to Mitchie as Claire grabs Alex "Don't worry we're the good guys." Claire tells her as Peter and Mohinder pull Mitchie out of her arms.

"It's incredible it's just like your mother said." Mohinder says stunned.

"Be stunned later, help her now." Peter says pointing to Mitchie.

"Right." Mohinder says then starts checking Mitchie out, he frowns "She has no pulse. We need to get her to back to lab right away."

"Lab?" Alex asks.

"He means hospital." Claire tells her "He's a scientist he gets the two mixed up sometimes." Alex looks unsure "Don't worry they'll take good care of her, she one of us."

Alex still isn't too sure, but doesn't have many other choices. All she can do is watch as two guys she doesn't know load the love of her life's lifeless body into a van, and hope they aren't taking them into more trouble.

_**Good?Bad? Please let me know if I suck?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Kinda short but more to come very soon. Enjoy._

Alex sits in a chair in a long hallway, her head down playing with the ring that she refused to let go of when Claire comes up to her "She's going to be okay." Claire tells her, Alex looks to her and nods sadly "She your girlfriend?" Claire asks trying to keep her mind off the fact Mitchie could be dead in the next room.

"Sort of, it's complicated." Alex says then looks back to ring that she twirls between her fingers.

"Yeah, well my girlfriend tired to kill me when we first meet, and then she made out with my uncle. Life's complicated." Claire says.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Alex tells her without looking up.

"She tries to kill you too?" Claire asks skeptical.

"No but her girlfriend's pregnant with her baby." Alex says.

Claire's eyes go wide and she nods "That complicated. How…"

"We don't know." Alex says before she had time to even ask "What is this place?"

"Primatech." Claire answer making Alex look up at her "Almost everyone here has powers, we're gathering then we're going to go after Nathan. My grandmother had a dream last night about you and Mitchie. She saw her die in your arm. We know what Mitchie can do, and she probably already absorbed my power to heal and is just talking to Mohinder, and Peter about the plan of attack."

Elle comes down the hall "Hey pom pom, her friends are here." Elle says then moves so that they can see Miley, Lilly, and Jackson coming toward them.

"Where's Mitchie is she alright?" Miley says as they all get to Claire and Alex.

"How did you guys get here?" Alex asks as she stands up.

"Some girl that can run really fast brought us here." Lilly tells her.

"That would be Daphne." Claire says.

Miley steps closer to Alex "Mitchie. Where is she?" she asks slow and angry.

"I'm right here." Mitchie says from down the hall.

They all turn to see Mitchie with Mohinder, Peter and Matt walking toward them. Mitchie looks as good as new except for her blood stained shirt. When Alex see her she wants nothing more than to run and jump into her arms and kiss her all over, but instead she has to stand and watch as Miley does it. Miley holds on to Mitchie for dear life as she lips press tightly into Mitchie's "I thought I lost you." Miley whispers against Mitchie's lips.

Mitchie tightens her grip in Miley and close her eyes so that she doesn't have to look at Alex's sad eyes at the end of the hallway "You didn't." Mitchie whispers back to her.

Everyone comes up to them as they pull apart, Alex hangs out in the back beside Elle "You look better." Claire says to Mitchie as Miley snuggles into her arms.

"Thanks to you." Mitchie tells her "Hell of a power you got there."

"We got." Claire corrects her.

Mitchie smiles and nods "Claire why don't you show everyone to there room, while we finishes our conversation with Mitchie." Mohinder suggests.

Claire nods "I'm staying with Mitchie." Miley says tightening her grip on Mitchie.

"Of course we need to speak with you as well." Mohinder tells her "I'd like to run some test on you to see just how this baby came to be."

"You're not testing on my baby." Miley says scared.

"Your right he's not." Mitchie reassures her then shoot a protective glare at Mohinder.

"No one's testing on anyone." Peter tells them all "But in order to keep your baby safe we need to keep it a secret from Nathan, cause knowing them they'll stop at nothing to get it."

Mitchie nods "Agreed. Testing on it, and telling Nathan bad." Miley looks at Mitchie and smiles happy that Mitchie cares about her and the baby, but Alex frowns over the same thing. Everyone except Mitchie and Miley are ushered off by Claire and Elle, Alex looks over to Mitchie one last time. Mitchie gives her a smiles and I light nod telling her everything's going to be okay before they can't see each other anymore.

After a bunch of questioning from Mohinder Mitchie and Miley finally get to rest. They lie on their bed facing each other in total silence. Miley is just happy to be back in Mitchie's arms safe and Mitchie mind anywhere but there. Miley notices the distant look in Mitchie's eyes so she runs her hand down Mitchie's face "Where are you?" Miley whispers.

Mitchie looks at her "I don't know." Mitchie tells her honestly. Miley sighs sadly and snuggles into Mitchie quietly.


End file.
